A Sense Of Loss
by ADF09
Summary: A quick one-shot, although it can become something more. Rated for language and adult themes.


"Naruto, please! Come back to bed!"

"You're asking the wrong guy."

"Naruto, PLEASE!"

"I'll stay somewhere else tonight. You can go find your friend and have him spend the night." He said as he proceeded to walk away. He felt his arm being pulled back. He was jerked around, and his lips were met with a softer set.

She kissed him with everything she had, and then some. She sucked on his lower lip the way she knew he loved, while snaking her hands up his shirt to feel his strong chest. He always did love her soft touch, but in this case, he didn't even want to be near her.

Naruto grabbed both her shoulders and put her at arm's length.

"What the fuck is your problem, Sakura?" He shouted. "First I catch you in bed with some guy, and then you ask me to stay, not even offering any kind of excuse. And THEN you have the audacity to kiss me with the lips you kissed that asshole with!"

"Excuse me?" she shouted right back. "Naruto you're NEVER home! You're always busy with something, whether it be work or-"

"Don't you DARE accuse me of cheating," he roared. "The reason I'm never home is because I'm protecting this village; the village that houses YOU, OUR HOME, AND OUR FUTURE CHILD."

She bowed her head and remained silent. What could she say? What he spoke was true. He was an amazing boyfriend. After her parents passed away due to disease, he took her into his own home. He made her his woman. He made love to her, even after she'd been used by so many men before him. He gave her what she never had. And still…

"I don't get it." Naruto continued. He needed to vent. He never saw this coming. "When you were at your worst, I was there for you. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you so much that you sought out another man?"

She looked to the side, acting as if her house's windows were the most interesting thing in the world. He took a good look at her for the first time tonight. There were more bruises on her skin, apparently caused by the 'companion' he found her with. She was wearing nothing but a sheet she yanked off the bed to follow him outside. He could see the proof of her pregnancy under said sheet by the bulge protruding from her stomach. She wasn't too far along, but enough of a bulge had appeared so that those who looked could venture a guess.

"Sakura, talk to me." He said. "Tell me why. Didn't you once think about our kid?"

At the mention of her child, she started sobbing. She couldn't take it. After all, she still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him.

"..Look at me." Naruto said.

She looked down at her feet, trying to stop the tears from coming out. But they kept flowing.

"Sakura, look at me." He repeated. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, but she closed her eyes.

He couldn't bear the thought. He dropped to his knees and grabbed onto the sheet she was wearing. "No…" he said. "Sakura... i-it's…"

She shook her head violently, but still the tears came.

"Is… Is..." he balled the sheet in his fist, his own tears pouring down his face.

"Naruto..!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

He stood, taking her hands away from her face and looking into her gleaming eyes.

"Is that child mine?" he asked.

She wouldn't lie to herself; she was scared. Naruto never got angry at her, no matter how or what she messed up, and she messed up quite often. Burning dinner, accidentally bleaching his favorite jacket, cutting his hair unevenly... She didn't know about anyone else, but with her he was a complete gentleman, completely different from when they were children.

But now... his jaw was set tight; his elongated fangs poked out from under his lip. His hair took on a wilder look; the even spikes were now jagged, and the hands he was holding her with looked more akin to claws. And even with all that, it was his eyes that scared her the most. Those eyes looked like they belonged to the Devil himself. It was as if they refected the flames of hell.. the eyes that have witnessed countless deaths, and will continue to witness so many more.

"**I won't ask again."** He said. **"Is the child you're carrying... my child?"**

"_Oh my God…" _She thought. She hated that voice; it made her shiver, and not in a good way. It reminded her of what she heard on the bridge way back when. Although she didn't see the transformation herself, his demonic voice carried very far. It was the only time she'd ever heard Naruto use that voice… and what scared her even more was what he said.

"_**I'm gonna kill you."**_

It sounded… evil. Like even the purest of hearts would be tainted by such a dark sentence.

Should she lie? Would he believe her?

"**Tell me." **he continued.

Would he still love her if it wasn't his?

"**Tell me NOW!"**

"…"

"**What? Speak louder!"**

She looked up at him and slowly took his hands off her, and backed off a few steps. "I'm sorry…" she said.

He continued to stare at her. His red chakra enveloped him, outlining his body.

"I'm sorry…"

His fangs grew longer. He couldn't resist the urge to get on all fours. The chakra outlining his body started growing tails.

"I'm sorry…"

One, two, three tails…

"Naruto… I... I-"

"**NO!"** he yelled.

Before she could do anything, say anything, he ran. He didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to get away from her. He couldn't risk staying near her any longer. He'd been able to control the demon's chakra to an extent, and perhaps he would succeed in keeping his sanity in a state beyond four tails... But he wouldn't risk it. Not with her around.

"_Naruto…"_


End file.
